When They Wither
by daylilydaylily
Summary: Mungkin keajaiban yang muncul di akhir memang nyata adanya. Atau : Waktu dimana Namjoon senang, sekalipun hanya duduk bersebelahan tanpa kata.
1. Prolog

**When They Wither**

Cast : BTS Kim Namjoon

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship

* * *

Namjoon tahu akan seperti apa akhirnya, karena ini seperti film yang diputar berulang-ulang. Ia tahu nantinya mereka akan berjalan berlawanan arah; ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada saling toleh, karena mereka berdua tahu _harinya_ akan datang lagi. Terus seperti itu, tapi ia tidak pernah bosan.

Karena memang cara yang seperti itu yang ia inginkan. Ia tahu dirinya tidak akan pernah bosan.

 _"Aku tahu ini sudah cukup lama, tapi bisa kupastikan, aku tidak akan bosan."_

 _"Kenapa begitu yakin?"_

 _Namjoon tersenyum, menatap langit musim semi._

 _Mereka tidak saling bicara. Namjoon memperhatikannya yang sedang duduk memeluk lutut, matanya terpejam, kepalanya menengadah. Namjoon suka melihatnya begitu, ia hanya ingin melihatnya begitu, dan Namjoon tahu ia tidak akan terganggu._

 _Lalu matanya terbuka; menatap langit._

 _"Kau suka langit itu? Mungkin aku bisa membawakannya untukmu?" Namjoon bergurau._

 _Ia menoleh kearah Namjoon. "Itu mustahil, Namjoon."_

 _Namjoon tersenyum, memperhatikan langit di atasnya._

 _"Lagipula.. aku lebih suka menikmatinya begini." Ia seperti menerawang jauh, "Aku tidak ingin tinggal disana, lebih baik melihatnya dari bawah sini." Lalu ia memejamkan matanya kembali._

 _"Ayo menari bersamaku!" Serunya tiba-tiba._

 _Namjoon tersenyum. Menari bukanlah keahliannya. Tapi Namjoon membiarkannya menarik tangannya._

 _Tapi..._

 _Mungkin kali ini berbeda_

"Namjoon?"

"Ya?"

"Bersiap-siaplah."

"Kenapa?"

 _"Apakah aku terdengar egois kalau berharap semuanya akan selalu sama?" Namjoon melihat kearahnya._

 _"Tidak masalah 'kan kalau orang punya harapan?"_

"Kenapa pakai itu?" Tanyanya ketika melihat Namjoon berpakaian rapi.

"Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Namjoon mengangguk.

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang jauh. Mereka tidak mau memberitahuku."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah."

"Berarti..." ia berjalan mendekati Namjoon. "Selamat tinggal." Ia memeluk Namjoon sekilas lalu melepasnya.

"Kenapa 'selamat tinggal'?"

"Entahlah. Aku bingung."

Mendengar alasannya Namjoon hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya.

Ia melambaikan tangannya seraya menjauh dari Namjoon.

"Sampai bertemu lagi!"

 _"Namjoon?"_

 _"Apa kau tidur?"_

 _Namjoon menggeleng, masih menutup matanya._

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Tidak ada."_

 _Alasan Namjoon berani bilang pertemuan ini tidak akan membuatnya bosan.._

 _Karena Namjoon tahu ia tidak akan berubah.._

 _"Apakah harus?"_

 _"Aku tidak tahu harus apa lagi."_

 _"Aku pernah menemukan satu cara."_

Namjoon kembali, melihat sekitarnya sudah berubah dan ia terlambat, bunga-bunga sudah layu. Namjoon pikir mungkin memang terlalu egois, berharap semuanya akan selalu sama.

"Sudah lama ya?"

 _"Harapanmu jadi nyata, Joon."_

* * *

Fin


	2. I

**I.**

Mereka bertemu malam ini. Berbaring di rerumputan dalam diam.

Suara gesekan antar rumput setiap Namjoon bergerak sesekali memecah hening dengan cara yang menyenangkan.

"Namjoon."

Namjoon menoleh, memandangnya yang sedang menatap langit.

"Kupikir kau hanya suka langit biru."

"Langitnya masih biru, Namjoon. Dengan warna yang lebih gelap."

Namjoon terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?" Ia melihat ke arah Namjoon–yang tidak lagi memandang ke arahnya, penasaran.

"Tidak ada." Ia hanya memandang Namjoon dengan kening berkerut, tapi tidak ingin tahu lebih.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Namjoon saat mereka diam lagi.

"Hm?"

"Tadi, kau menyebut namaku, ada apa?"

"Aku lupa kenapa."

Namjoon menatapnya, mengerjap.

"Omong-omong, aku suka rambutmu."

"Terima kasih." Kata Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"Warnanya mengingatkanku pada sisik ular."

"Tapi aku tidak mendesis." Timpalnya.

Ia hanya memutar mata.

Suara jangkrik terdengar semakin nyaring seiring malam yang semakin larut.

kemudian Namjoon mendengar racauan lirih tentang dia yang tengah berada di alam mimpi. sungguh, Namjoon ingin terpingkal saat itu juga, namun menahan diri dan berniat membopongnya di punggung untuk dibawa pulang.

di tengah jalan, ia menepuk nepuk bahu Namjoon, berkata untuk menyuruhnya menurunkan dirinya yang langsung dituruti Namjoon. setelah itu ia menghilang dibalik gelap dengan langkah sempoyongan khas orang belum sepenuhnya sadar.


End file.
